A Rose, Cake, and A Kiss for my Princess
by AlleyAutobot12
Summary: She loved him. He knew it. How could she explain when they both were different royalties? Watch as how three simple things can change friends into cute lovebirds. Bigtime MKXOC and please leave reviews if you wish.
1. A Simple Rose

**"Alexandria dear, you look wonderful today!"**

**I hear my friend, Leo say as I smiled. Burning Leo and I, were like two peas in a pod. Friends and perfect for each other. Also, he was a bit gay, but I can look past aside that, since I am a Princess, and I always look to my subjects as fair people. "Heya Leo, thanks. Tiff helped me pick it out. Personally, red is indeed my color." I mention to him as he nodded, walking next to him. Everyone in the castle accepted him by now, after a bit of begging and yelling of course. "She does have fashion, because that dress sure is smoking on you girl!" He says as I smile, shaking my head as Fololo and Falala came flying over near us.**

**"Heya Alexandria, Heya Leo."**

**Fololo said, him going to my left and Falala going to my right. "Hi Fololo, hi Falala. How are ya?" I asked as Falala spoke up. "Fine actually, we were just looking for you. Tuff is looking for you." She said to me as I perked an eyebrow, feeling curious. "He was working if you could play kickball with him and some of the other kids." Fololo said as I nodded. "Yeah, sure thing, kickball sounds good. Right Leo?" I ask him as he nodded. "Anything my girl does, I'm into!" He said as I nodded back before all four of us raced out of the castle and headed into the courtyard as I slowly stopped. My heart raced before I saw him, my eyes glowing as I looked to him. It was Meta Knight, my sweet prince of my heart. My love, even mere words could not describe how much I loved him. I yearned for him, and in my heart, he needed me. I needed him, my heart pounded even more.**

**_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._**

**__****His eyes met mine, and we both just stood there, quiet. A few minutes pass before he walks over near me, seeing if I was ok. In my head, I was freaking out. One wrong move could make me feel so weird, so Alex, don't screw up!**

**"Alexandria.. Alexandria, are you alright?"**

**He asked in that cute accent he always spoke in as I shook my head, nodding. "Oh, um.. Yeah, I'm cool. No need for worry. I was just, uh.. Going to play some kickball." I slowly said as he nodded. 'Kickball.. A fascinating game that requires strength and speed." He mentioned as I looked down. "Gee, two qualities I don't have. I'm as slow as a snail and as weak AS a snail." I mentioned as he looked to me, a bit surprised. I never let myself down like that usually, but when it came to games like kickball, I threw in the towel.**

**"Tuff tells me you make home runs most of the time."**

**He mentions as I look up, laughing a bit. "Yeah, when I don't make so many bunts!" I say, still laughing before looking around, and back to him. "I gotta go, if I'm late, Tuff will kill me! So see ya, bye!" I say, rushing off quickly as I made sure to not fall on my face the last time I ran in a dress. Last time I did, I almost got killed by Knuckle Joe's dad in a dream I had when Nightmare controlled him. Not the best dream I've have yet. Meta Knight sighs, thinking to himself.**

**_"My Princess.. You feel something on the inside, yet you tell no one.."_**

**__****-Five Minutes Later-**

**I finally arrive, seeing Tuff, Iroh, Honey, and some other kids looking at me. "Alexandria, your late!" Tuff mentioned as I gulped a bit. "Sorry guys, I had to talk to Meta Knight for a few minutes bout something. Otherwise, LET'S PLAY BALL!" I shout as they cheered, so we got into our teams. I lead the girls and Tuff lead the boys, the usual team captain stuff. We got prepared, we me starting as I kicked very high, going around first base before staying on second, improving my time as usual. Leo, Fololo, and Falala watched me from the side.**

**"Wow, Alexandria's really improved."**

**"I really agree there sis."**

**Both twins mention as Leo spoke up. "Cause my girl is just sexy like that!" He mentioned as sweat drops formed around each of the small twin's heads before we heard a voice from a familiar mailman. "Delivery for Alexandria!" I suddenly turned my head, seeing Melman coming over. Everyone including me gathered around him. "Uh.. You sure its for me Melman, or ya just pulling my leg?" I asked him, a tad bit curious as he nodded, handing me a small package. "Nope, its for you alright. From some secret admirer." He mentioned as my face went as bright as the oven in Kawasaki's kitchen. Someone is admiring me! This can't quite possibly be!**

**"Alexandria has a secret admirer!"**

**"No way, it has to be a joke!"**

**"Probably from Dedede to mess with her."**

**"Even Dedede wouldn't pull something like that."**

**Everyone mentioned as Leo came next to me. "Come one girl, open the package! I know ya wanna!" He says as I nodded, untying the ribbon as my eyes widened. It was a bright red rose. It had such color and beauty that mere words could not describe it. It was as red as my dress as everyone saw the rose. "Wow Alexandria, its so beautiful!" Falala said as she saw my face. "Huh, Alexandria? Hello, ya there?" She asked me as I was lost in my own thoughts, wondering what kind soul would send me something as wonderful as this. My mind caved in deep in thought as I wondered and wondered.**

**-Le Skip to night in my room-**

**I kept the rose in a single vase, keeping it in clean and cold water so that it could stay its perfect color. I got ready for bed, covering myself with my blanket as I yawned, slowly closing my eyes. As I did, I fell into a deep sleep, not noticing the figure that slipped into my window quietly, a hand gently touching my cheek before the person spoke up.**

_**"Sweet Dreams.. My beautiful Princess."**_


	2. A Delicious Cake

_The Next Day_

I open my eyes, slowly awaken as I look around my room, having the weirdest dream last night. I had a dream that the person who gave me the rose was in my room. Man, and I still haven't figured out who had sent me the rose. Maybe I'll figure it out soon enough, but right now, I was hungry. I hopped from my bed, nightgown still on before I suddenly smelt pancakes. Wait, someone was in my room? Right now?! Oh crud, what if its a monster, like the last times when one tried to kill me. Oh no, I wasn't going to become monster chow, not today! Slowly, I reached for one of my pillows, tip-toeing quietly so I could sneak up on the monster. The delicious smell was getting close, then, I stop. I squeezed my pillow a bit, gulping as some sweat trailed from my forehead before I rushed out.

**"Eat this, ya monster scum!"**

I yelled out, readying my pillow before I stop. **"Whoa Alexandria, relax! Its just us!" **I hear a familiar voice say as I stopped the pillow quickly. It was Sword and Blade? They were cooking me breakfest? Heck, I didn't even know that they even cooked at all! I thought they just protected me like so, and Meta Knight too... Wait, Meta Knight, the rose, it all makes perfect sense! Meta Knight sent me the rose- Wait, am I really kidding. He wouldn't, were just friend. **"Wait, you guys cook? But your knights, I don't get the concept.."**I say, making things really weird now as Blade spoke up. **"Hey, that's stereotypical ya know! We can cook good, right Sword?" **He asked as he nodded. I sigh, shaking my head. **"Ok, ok, relax Blade, I'm sorry. Promise I won't do that again.. Now, I'm hungry, so the sooner this is done, the faster it can get into my belly!" **I say as Sword spoke up. **"And you not ending up in a monster's belly.. Remember?" **He asked as I sighed, remembering Leo. Man, did he really have to bring that up. **"Yeah Sword, I still remember... It still haunts me to this very day." **I say as small shivers went down my spine, my eyes closing as the memory came to me. God, I do not want to relive that moment again.

_Breakfest Skip to Outside at Kirby's House_

**"Hey, Kirby, ya here? Its me, Alexandria! I brought over some leftover pancakes Sword and Blade made. They have honey syrup on them!" **I shout as a small pink puffball came running out at me, stopping before he sucked the pancakes in a few seconds flat. He gulped, smiling as he jumped in joy. **"Poyo Poyo!" **He said happily before hugging me. I hugged back, smiling before I heard a familiar, yet annoying voice. **"You feed that kid anymore stuff, and soon he's gonna crush ya." **The voice said as I sighed, speaking up. **"Relax Takori, they're just pancakes. Its not like he's not gonna eat anything else.. Which surprises me why he hasn't gobbled you up yet." **I say, shrugging as he flew over, pecking at my head. **"Hey, stop it, I mean it! I will swat you down!" **I say, flailing my arms about before he scoffed, flying off. Man, that bird is a pain in my neck, I'm telling ya. One day, I really am gonna feed him to Kirby, even if I go down with him! He annoys everybody he sees or knows!

**"Alexandria, Kirby! Hey guys!"**

I turned, seeing Tiff and Tuff rush over as I smiled.** "Hey guys, what's up?" **I asked them as Tiff spoke up. **"Fine actually, we came to check up on you. We were just coming to see Kirby, then we saw you." **She mentioned as Tuff spoke up. **"Sword and Blade told us you almost hit them with your pillow, man, was that funny!" **He said as I cringed to that one. Man, for some knights, they could be real gossipy too. **"Yeah, I thought it was monsters that were gonna turn me into monster chow, but I guess I was wrong.." **I say as I shrugged as Tiff laughed a bit. **"Its fine. Besides, I wouldn't blame you. With all the countless monsters Dedede's thrown at you, I wouldn't be surprised if you thought those things." **She said as I nodded, laughing a bit nervously. Yeah, Dedede, the big fat penguin. He's always trying to get rid of me or tries to throw me out of Cappytown, just like Kirby. And yet, he still fails, big time. After talking for a bit, we saw the Poppy Bros come our way, Poppy Bro Jr. balancing a cake on his head.

**"Hey guys, what's going on!"**

**"We haven't seen ya in a while!"**

They both said differently as we smiled, rushing over. **"Heya Poppy Jr., Poppy Sr. Man, it has been a while, glad to see you guys are good." **Tiff said Poppy Bro Sr. nodded. Tuff then saw the cake, curious. **"Hey guys, who's the cake for? Smells tasty." **He said, going to reach it before Tiff grabbed him, scolding him. Watching, I sighed before Poppy Jr. comes over to me, dropping it near me. **"This is actually for Alexandria. Were lucky we ran into ya, or else it would have been a long trip downtown, but still! Here ya go!" **He said, smiling as I slowly opened the box, my eyes widening in surprise as my mouth watered as well. It was a chocolate cake, being three layers big, that had rose petals on top and the sweet smell of honey in it. **"Wow.. IT LOOKS SO DELICIOUS! OHMEGOD, WHOEVER DID THIS IS SO TERRIFIC!" **I say in excitement as Tiff and Tuff watch me go crazy. **"Who wants a piece!?" **I ask everyone as they raised their hands, speaking up.

**"We do!"**

**"Poyo!"**

**"Alright then, let's munch down!" **I say as we did, eating as much as we can as I thought to myself once more about what has happened. First, there was the single red rose, now a freaking gigantic cake! Man, whoever is doing this must know me real well. I was thinking, but, nah, I'll do that later! WHO HAS TIME TO THINK WHEN I HAVE CAKE?! CAKE, I SAY!


	3. A Sweet Kiss

_Alright, so let's see what I can recap what I've gotten from my admirer._

_He's sent me a red rose and a large cake. Well, whoever he is, he knows my taste a whole lot!_

_He sent Melman to deliver the rose, not so bad at all. Sending the Poppy Bros for the cake, total plus._

_So, the only question remains: Who is my secret admirer?_

_Night Time, Dedede's Castle in Alexandria's Room_

**So much has happen to me in these last two days. To think me, Alexandria, the Princess of the Planet Neos which I lost long ago to Nightmare, would always be admired by someone far away. Still, who could possibly harbor a crush on little old me? I don't know, my mind is still racing on the whole thing. I watched the nighttime sky over my balcony as the stars shined brightly. "Oh, my sweet admirer.. If only I could meet you and see what you are like.." I say, sighing happily as my light brown hair swayed in the breeze, my long red nightgown staying in place as the hear the sounds of wings flapping, curiosity striking me as I looked around, wondering where it was coming from. ****As I stayed turn around, my secret admirer was right behind me, gently holding my hand as I suddenly looked behind me, shocked. No way, it couldn't be who I thought it was.**

**"My Princess.."**

**It was the voice of Meta Knight, oh my gosh, META KNIGHT! I knew it, he sent me the rose and chocolate cake. Oh my, I knew it, he knew who I knew and loved the most. "Meta Knight.. It was you all along?" I asked as she nodded, taking me into his arms as he flew into the air with me. "But.. If you liked me so much, why didn't you tell me?" I asked him as his bright yellow eyes looked to mine as he spoke. "I was about to ask you the same thing, Alexandria.. How long have you loved me?" He asked as I remained speechless for a while, blushing as I looked down, not knowing what to say. "Actually.. Its been a _long _while. The first time I arrived here in Dreamland, and when I first saw you.. I knew you were meant for me." I said to him, knowing that behind his mask, he was blushing too. The first time I've actually mustered those words and am able to get Meta to blush. At least I accomplished something worth while in my time.  
**

**"I feel the same way.. My Princess of Neos." He says before we land a bit far from the castle, but not too far so that we couldn't been seen by the others so they could ask us questions. The next thing I saw surprised me. Meta Knight slowly took his mask off, using it to cover us as he kissed me, holding me in his arms as the kiss lasted a few seconds, twirling me in his arms before he caught me as my eyes went dizzly for a moment.**

**"Wow.. That was the best ten second kiss of my life.." I say before fainting in his arms, where he let out a light chuckle as he flew up again into the air, flying back to the castle as he dropped me off to my room, placing me down in my bed before giving a light kiss to my hand.**

**"Sweet Dreams.. Sweet Princess.."**


End file.
